Of miko's, Transformers and All Sparks!
by Vallyne
Summary: full summery inside. Kagome moves to the Witwicky's after her mothers death and gets a car that turns out to be sideswipe. Can the autobots protect her miko powers from the decepticons? Pairs: SidesxKagx?
1. Chapter 1

InuyashaxTransformers moviexhellsing x-over.

Kagome's Adventures in the feudal era are over. After her family's death, she's forced to move to America with her cousin Samuel Witwicky. However, her normal life will change when they both buy a car that turns out to be an alien robot. Can the autobots protect her, her miko powers and her technology skills from the decepticons?

Pairs KagomexSideswipex? -Decepticon will leave poll opened Samx Michaela BBxAcree AlucardxOC SesshomaruxOC SunstreakerxOC

**Chapter 1: Meeting Sideswipe and Psycho Robocop! **

"Where are you going Kagome-Sama, where are you going"? Miroku asked her.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." She knew Inuyasha had gone off to see Kikyo. Judging by her friends faces they knew to and thought I was setting myself up for heartbreak. She had gotten over her crush on Inuyasha a long time ago, knowing that he could never love her for her. She was now 16 ½ and looked like an exact replica of Kikyo. To say it didn't bother her would be a lie.

Kagome came upon them by the lake not far outside of Kaede's village in an embrace. She quickly hid her sent and aura so neither of them would know she was there and moved closer.

"Inuyasha, my time in this world grows thin. These can only sustain me for a short time longer. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your group. I should have listened to you before pinning you to that tree. I let my anger and sense of betrayal cloud my judgment. Do you hate me Inuyasha"?

"How could I hate you? How could anybody"? Hmm let me count.

"After everything I've done you can still say you love me. What of Kagome, do you still love her"?

"No. Kagome is and always will be a friend." He assured her.

"Tell her I'm sorry for all those times I've tried to kill her."

Kagome decided that she'd seen enough and let the two of them be alone for a while and now knew what wish she was going to make on the jewel.

'_I wish for all the lives that were destroyed by Naraku to have another chance at life. Without any memories of their deaths and for my friends wish's to be fulfilled.' _The jewel glowed brightly and Kagome found herself pulled into it and in front of Midoriko.

"Very well Kagome but you do realize that this will not include you."

"My friend's future and happiness is more important than my own."

"Very well Kagome. You are the jewels true guardian. Sango wants her brother and her village revived with no recollection of what happened to them. Miroku wants to keep his wind tunnel to protect his loved ones. Shippo wants his parents brought back to life. Inuyasha wishes to be a full blooded dog demon without losing his good heart. Kikyo wants to be with Inuyasha forever, she will be changed into a full black Inu-demon without her miko powers; however, for her to live again she must have her soul. Lucky for you those experiments with demon DNA and that square energy contraption your father performed on you is enough to create a new soul for you. Sesshomaru wants Rin to be an Inu demon so he can one day claim her as his heir and wants to share a connection with you. He knows that you'll be leaving after our meeting here. Finally, the jewel wants you to protect it forever and will awaken the gene that's lain dormant in your family for 500 years, the bloodline of the vampire and not just any vampire, you are the direct descendent of the royal bloodline. Your mother descended from the greatest vampires in his_tory_ King Alucard and Mina Harker. You will receive my power also. This is your reward for guarding the jewel and make sure you put this on once you transformation is complete." Midoriko told her pulling out a leather chocker with a silver buckle in front, below the buckle was a silver ring with a ruby diamond shaped stone. The outer rims were outlined in sterling silver with a thin line of silver just beneath it. (Like a tiny version of the matrix of leadership) 

"What does this do"?

"This is the matrix of souls it can revive the dead. I was told by the energy within you to give it to you. It will also protect you from danger and mask most of you powers. The DNA tissue gives you the ability to control the black fires of hell and elements as you already know, the creatures that your father found was an elemental demoness and black hell demon they are of heaven and hell. This would have made you forbidden if you were born this way but you only have they're power and it can be used in any of your forms and your natural powers as a vampire are telekinesis/psychic abilities, shadow manipulation, Advanced regeneration, intangibility, Hypnosis, manipulation of gravity, teleportation, shapshifting and memory absorption . Since you are a miko, you will have a high tolerance to sunlight and will still be able to consume normal foods but it is not necessary. I advise you to do so, so that nobody gets suspicious of you. It is imperative that humans remain ignorant to the dark underworld that consists of demons, vampires, werewolves and other dangerous creatures. I will warn you. Your ancestor will sense your awakening in your time and will come find to eventually. You will understand how to use these abilities when you return to the outside world since there's nobody to teach you in the future with pure intentions, now, farewell my descendent and good luck. Remember, don't be afraid of the dark. It is nothing to fear."

Midoriko vanished and a beautiful woman whom stood at 5'9 and wore a long strapless midnight black ballroom gown that was skin tight down to the bottom of her thighs then it fell to the floor with a slight flair to it and had a 5 foot tail that dragged elegantly behind her, She wore matching black gloves that exposed her clawed fingernails and went up just past her elbows, red high heeled shoes with a black diagonal stripe adorned her feet and she wore a blood red lace shawl around her arms. (Like Mulans from the matchmaker scene only red instead of magenta)Her facial appearance was ethereal. She had a long oval face with a fully defined jaw line that formed a perfect upside-down triangle. Her complexion was a pale dusty white with a slight trace of pink in it, she had deep ruby eyes and Kagome could see the sharp incisors poking out of her blood red lips and finally, she had long midnight black pin straight hair with silver tips outlining the ends of her hair to the roots that fell down to her ankles and the tips of her bangs were white blond.

"Are you that dormant gene within me? Are you….Me"? Kagome spoke curiously.

Kagome only received a cold arrogant smirk which she took as a yes and watched as the women changed into 2 balls of white light and shot straight into her chest. The transformation wasn't too painful, though it still felt like she was having a really bad heart attack and she was sure that she was cause' her heart was racing 8 beats per second. Finally, what felt like an eternity the pain finally ebbed and her heart beat finally slowed before it stopped completely and she promptly passed out.

~~2 hours later~~

Kagome woke up in Kaede's hut with all her friends and second family around her demanding an explanation. She didn't blame them though if they were human/ ½ human turned demon or in my case vampire I'd be asking questions to.

"Yeah I guess I got some explaining to do huh." She told them rubbing the back of her neck. She was surprised at how her voice sounded like musical bells.

~Insert story or go back to the last page~

"That's why you're the way you are now." She told them before picking up the choker and putting it around her neck. To everyone's surprise, the power radiating from her vanished into small pulses. Inuyasha stepped forward and judging by his face he was going to yell at her for something but was cut off from whatever he was going to say by Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru cannot hear your heart beat. How is it you have no heartbeat but you don't smell of death nor do you smell truly alive either.

"Well Midoriko said that the jewel didn't want to find another guardian. It's possible that even though I'm technically a member of the undead, I'm still a miko with demonic blood. The jewel must of made so that I'm neither dead or alive but trapped somewhere between the two."

Before anybody could ask any more questions, Kagome was surrounded by pink light and she was gone. Kagome had reappeared on the other side of the well behind the family's shrine only to find it barred off by investigation tapes and police cruisers surrounding the place. She made a run for the main entrance and saw a small piece of paper sticking to the well house as she ran past it.

_Hello my dear miko,_

_I truly hope you enjoy my parting gift I left for you. Your mother was a real screamer. I knew that your group would defeat me eventually in our last battle so I got my revenge early. You should have checked to see who's around you when you went home, if you ever see that traitorous child of mine Kakudoushi? Please make sure to thank him properly, he told me where you lived and how to get through. Kukuku.._

_ Naraku _

'Hakudoushi's already dead and as if I'd ever do that abomination any favors.' She thought before she ran towards the main entrance of her family shrine only to find the front charred over from recent flames.

"Okaa-san! Jii-chan! Souta!" Kagome yelled going under the investigation tape and inside of the shrine.

"Excuse me miss, you can't be in here. It's off limits to civilians." An officer in uniform told her while holding her back. She didn't know if the bodies were still there but she could still smell the very strong sweet scent of their blood and kicked herself for even thinking of such a thing.

"I live here." I told him and yanked my arm free and raced up the stairs where the scent was strongest before the officers could stop her. The site that greeted her made her sick. All in the master in a bedroom were the many pieces of her family."

"Miss you were told you can't be here. Now please leave the premises." The same officer told her again pulling her out of the room and trying to pull her out of the house. She didn't know why but something inside of her snapped and she pulled out of his grip again then grabbed him by his neck and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"Who the fuck you think you are! That's my family cut in to those pieces in that room. They're my mother, grandpa and little brother, so don't stand there and tell me that I have no right being in the building." She yelled letting her grief and anger get the better of her.

"Please miss, if you don't stop this I will have to arrest you for attacking a police officer."

"Mr. Yoshita that will do, I'm a friend of her families. I'll take care of her and find her any living relatives."

"Hai, Chief Yasha." The man now known as Yoshita said flinching away from the girl in front of him.

"Please come with me Kagome-Chan." Kagome got a really good look at him; he had long black knee length hair, tanned skin, and stood at 6'8 wearing a traditional police uniform. He had very rugged features and kinda reminded her of Inuyasha. Her eyes widened slightly, she knew this scent of fresh pine and rain and Kagome checked his aura using her miko ki just to make sure but waited until he put her in the car before she said anything. The moment the doors were closed she crushed him in a suffocating hug and finally broke down.

"This isn't fair. I spend a year in a half hunting jewel shards across Japan, battle against evil demons that want its power and now I'm finally free to be normal again here in my time only to find out that our worst enemy came through the well right before the final battle and killed my family." She cried into his chest and handed him the letter from Naraku she had found.

"It'll be alright Kagome. We'll contact your living relatives. In the meantime you may stay with Sesshomaru Kikyo and I. We own a technology company and a law firm."

"Thank you Inuyasha. I need to do legal paper work to officially claim both my mother's Crystal Glaziers Cosmetics company and my father's cyber bionics techno corp. My father has been dead since I was 13 but the company has been in the hands of a less then trustworthy co executive who has me do all the work and he keeps the profits." She told him.

"By the way, I'm just giving you the heads up. We all heard Midoriko's words within the jewel. What did she mean by the experiments your father did on you? We've waited 500 years for these answers."

"Well remember how I told you guys that my father used to teach me how to build technology of many of today's modern electronics like computers, cell phones I pods and laboratory supplies."

"Yeah."

"Well he also worked for the Japanese government and military building weapons and air craft's also. Though that changed when I took it over in a way, I still have a feeling that the co-executive owner Mr. Takahashi is still working with them under the counter. Back when I was 5, by father brought me into the Tamayo caves with him looking for these weird crystals. He called them crystallized nitrogen crystals cause' they absorbed electro currents. They're used to power many things in Japan like our military weapons and subway systems. Instead of finding the crystals he sought after, he found what looked to be the remains of an ancient village that had fallen below the earth but not a human village, it was a demon village guessing by the skeletal remains of some of the animalistic/human characteristics. Anyway, he began to break off pieces of bone from each of the creatures he came across to extract DNA samples later. Though it wasn't until we reached what looked like a church is where he found true evidence of inhuman intelligence. Both of them were dead but were un-decomposed, he went so far as to take both of the body's to show to sector 8 the part of the government he worked for in between business. He just went straight downhill from there. He became obsessed with his research, he divorced my mother and brought me to his new station in America sector 7 and started using me and some other orphaned children as Guiney pigs for their experiments. They wanted to build a unit of strong genetically enhanced group of soldiers to use as security and weapons. My father performed many experiments on me with the military. Only 2 of them ever succeeded on me. The first one they did on me was a blood dialysis but instead of circulating my human blood back into my body, they removed my human blood entirely and replaced it with demonic blood. The test was successful but I was still human in the end with unnatural powers and dragon like reflexes, small claws and fangs. The military began training me in the way of being an assassin. They always told me to kill with no mercy and feel no regret, feel no emotions because they made you weak and to hate weakness. Hate weakness in others and most of all, hate it in yourself because people will see it and use it to destroy you. I was trained by the leader of the Japanese military's assassin division: The Shinsen-Ryo Katsei-San, I was told that I would one day take his place as the leader. Katsei was like a brother to me, he helped me accept myself for what I had become. It was one of the things the entire organization had in common with each other, we were all used as experiments by our own government/military that was supposed to protect us. I had become their perfect weapon but it still wasn't enough. The transferred my father to sector 7 in America for 1 final test to achieve the ultimate weapon.

~~Flashback~~

Kagome was sitting in a very large room with human sized test tubes computers everywhere. She was tied down to a gurney with IV's that were filled with most likely the blood that he had taken from those corps's back at the cave 8 years ago she was sure of it. 8 years of being a lab rat in the name of power made her on edge and constantly aware of what was going on around her and untrusting of everybody. Most of her body was covered with electrodes and wires that connected to a large square thing that electric energy and had weird designs on it the rest of them were connected to a largest robot she had ever seen it must be at least 35 feet tall. Even though it looked offline, it still felt like it was staring right at her making her shiver. For the first time since she came here with her crazy father she was genuinely afraid of what the outcome of this experiment would be.

"Good morning, Kagome my dear." Her father said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Today, we're going to be trying combining more demonic blood with electrical currents from NBE 1 and the cube flowing through your body. This will be a 30 day process and just to give you warning, the chances of you surviving through this are 23 percent." He told her with a smirk as if he didn't care if she if she lived or died.

Sharp jolt of pain brought her out of her musing. As the minutes rolled on the pain got increasingly more intolerable but she didn't want to give her father the satisfaction of listening to her scream in pain but after 30 minutes of being shocked with electricity, she finally gave into the pain.

'If this works the Japanese military will have its weapon.' Her father thought.

~~30 days later~~

This was it she couldn't handle anymore currents of electricity in her body. After 30 days of daily shock treatment her heart completely stopped.

'So my experiment with her was another failure. Too bad, now we'll have to find someone else.' He thought with disappointment and went to remove the wire from Kagome's body but was electrocuted.

"What, I can't remove my hand. Its stuck ahh ahhhhhhhhh." He screamed as he was electrocuted to death.

Kagome was floating through some kind of blue void.

"Where am I, what's happening"?

'_You're inside your mind little one.'_

"My mind? Who are you? Where are you? Am I dead"?

'_Yes little one your mind and I am everywhere. You are dead but it's not your destiny to die here. You have a mission that must be accomplished. I will give you new life, you will be protected by my children of both factions of their petty civil war and you will eventually end the civil war that is raging between them."_

How am I ganna do that"?

"_You have a natural good spirit and kindness about you regardless about what has happened to you here. You may not trust people here but you won't hold it against everybody. Show the darker faction the same kindness you'll give everybody else in the future and that there's hope for a peaceful future."_

"I'll try my best. Who are you"?

'_I have many but my children call me the ALL SPARK!"_

After that was said she was thrown from her mind back to the real world.

'Was that for real'?

~~End Flashback~~

Kagome finished her tale and Inuyasha was looking at her with pity in his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't look at me like that Inuyasha. I don't need nor want your pity." She glared at him and turned to face the window and was silent the rest of the trip.

~~Fast forward to 1 week later~~ Sorry but I'm starting to get bored.

Kagome finally got all her affairs in order. She was now the official chief executive of both corporations. She fired Mr. Takahashi and gave the position to Sesshomaru so he could look after things here in Japan while she was off in America. Now she was currently sitting in the private jet Sesshomaru had set up for her to America to stay with her mother's family in tranquility, Nevada but her jet was landing in Las Vegas 45 minutes away from tranquility. Sesshomaru also said that across the street was a Chevrolet dealer and that he got her a present for her 16th birthday even if it was 6 months late and told her to give them his name.

Kagome just finished filtering through her business computers and was about to put them away in their cases and take out her new personal one until the phone on the side panel rang.

"Yes." She answered calmly.

"Kagome-Sama, please keep your seatbelt on we're about to land."

"Thank you Koji. Will there be anything else"?

"No Kagome-sama! That will be all."

Once they landed Koji had helped her off the jet and escorted her across the street of the car dealer being the gentleman that he is. That's what she liked about him, he was very loyal when you gain his trust and will look out for you.

"Would you like me to stay with you Kagome-Sama"?

"That's alright Koji-san, I should be good from here. Thank you for your help." She told him offering him a smile.

"Very well Kagome-chan." He told her kissing her hand as he left.

Kagome walked into the main lobby searching for a manager or sales clerk.

"Good morning miss how may I be of assistance today"? The man said with a sketchy smile on his face that said you're not leaving here without a car. She hates car dealers.

"Yes. May I speak to your manager please"? She asked him politely.

"Are you looking for a car"?

"Take me to your manager. Now!"

"I'll be right back." He said with a scowl on his face.

After several minutes of waiting, the sales clerk came back with a man that was in his mid 20's with short light brown hair, green eyes, light skin and was wearing black pants and a white shirt with a tie came over.

"How may I help you Miss"?

"Yes, my Names Kagome. Sesshomaru Taisho has something here for me to pick up."

"Ahh yes, Sesshomaru is a valuable businessman. Right this way Kagome." He told her leading her up to the top car lot where they kept the purchased cars and to the back of the lot to where a beautiful Silver 2009 Chevy corvette Stingray was parked.

Kagome had to admire the beauty of the car. Sesshomaru really knew her taste. The car also had unknown energy radiating from it and she had felt compelled to it somehow.

"Now if you'll follow me to my office so you can fill out the paperwork and you can be on your way."

Finally after about 45 minutes of signing papers Kagome was free to leave after asking where the nearest mall was. All of her things were destroyed at the shrine and had to purchase all new things except for makeup that she already got at one of her shops. She was really glad that she could shrink things because she needed to get a lot of things. Starting with a haircut, ankle length hair was just too long. With that thought in mind she pulled into the Showtime Mall.

'This place is huge.' Kagome thought as she entered the building. She looked at the store map to find a hair salon. She found one on the second floor that did nails, makeup and hair and sold their products to.

Kagome entered the salon called Hypnotic and entered her name onto the waiting list but went to look at the hair pieces and nail polish selections while she was waiting. After an hour of waiting, a beautician was ready to take her.

"Good morning, my name is Erica. What will we be doing for you today"?

"Just a haircut today, thanks."

"Right this way dear."

~~3 hours later~~

Kagome finally finished up her shopping after making 5 trips back to the car, shrinking her stuff and putting them in her suitcase. She got a bunch of sweaters, tanks, Jeans, corduroy pants, dress belts, miniskirts, Short summer dresses, Capri's, Dress shoes , sneakers and a few swim suites. She also got the essentials like shampoo, conditioner, hairspray and styling brush's, hair straightener, a steam roller kit, school supplies and 2 boxes of blank sutra papers the she kept in her purse. Her hair was cut to 3 different lengths. The longest fell to the bottom of her thighs, the second length fell at her hips and was teased for thick volume and the last length fell to just below her shoulders and was cross parted. (Part in 5 pieces on each side and cross them over to the opposite side.)

"Ok, now it's time to face the oddest people in the world that is my family." She said out loud as she pulled out of the mall and headed to Tranquility using the built in GPS system.

"I suppose I should be grateful. This is a chance to start over again. No more time traveling, no more being known as the sick girl at school, no more being chased by demons demanding the jewel, no more Japanese military trying to turn me into an submissive weapon; and most importantly, no more Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to push me to find a mate. Really, I now have eternity thanks to the Shikon." She cringed at the mere thought. She would find a husband when she was ready. Right now, she wanted to enjoy being free for as long as possible. Kagome got pulled out of her when she heard police sirens behind her.

"Damn it. What did I do? I'm not speeding. Granted the car isn't registered yet but I just got it today, I have a week to fix that." She said aloud pulling out 2 sutras from her purse and warded them with her holy power. This cop's aura gave her a really bad feeling and she had learned to trust her feelings while traveling in the past where danger was around almost every corner. Looking out the window she saw the cop glaring at her.

"Step out of the car girl."It said making her glare back at him. She had a name and it wasn't girl. Once out of the car the ominous aura got more intense and it made Kagome back away a little.

"What are you? You're not a real cop. Nor are you a force of demonic nature." She accused him keeping the slight fear that she felt off her face.

"The cop just continued to glare at her and stayed silent."

"You will show yourself for what you are. NOW!" She yelled as she yanked the 2 sutras out of her purse and did some hand signs with her right making them glow bright pink and stuck one to the officer's forehead and the other flew over and stuck to the hood of the cruiser. To her surprise and amazement the cop vanished and the police cruiser yelled in agony as the cruiser came apart and reformed into a large 19 foot robot with glowing red eyes that really looked ready to kill her. She was glad that she was wearing her battle armor that she had made a habit of wearing everywhere much to Sesshomaru's disapproval whom thought it as too provocative. He was right in a way but she didn't care. She wore a pair of skin tight leather flare pants with a silver loop belt which she kept miniaturized weapons on, 5 inch heal leather boots with a silver anklet with a dragon charm on each of them, she wore a black silk tank top with three thin silver strings in the front and the back that connected to a black collar around her neck that ended 3 inches above her belly button, she wore a golden dragon gauntlet on each arm with a gold sai on the inside of each arm, she wore black leather gloves on each hand and reached just below her elbows under her black kimono. She won't be able to carry her sais on her here in the states, so she'll have to put a concealment spell over them. It was made from dragon Hyde and butterfly silk that provided protection from element based attacks.

"What did you just do to me flesh sack."The ah thing said hovering menacingly close to her. Way too close for her liking.

"You are so lucky that we need your knowledge of this world's technology otherwise I'd squash you like the bug you are." It told her as if that explained everything and took a swipe at her but Kagome had jumped out of the way in time and formed an energy whip and lashed out at his hand making it cry out in pain again. She was fascinated with this being in a way. She had never seen a robot that could actually feel pain. She wondered if it could feel emotions also.

"Ahh! Flesh glitch. Nobody told me what shape you had to be in when I brought you back." He told her transforming back into the psychotic Robocop on steroids and came charging at her. Kagome shocked by the quick change did a sloppy side flip over the crazy car just barely dodging it. The car put it in reverse and tried to hit her again but this time she was ready for it and flipped onto the roof of the car, hard enough to put a good sized dent into the car but to her surprise, there wasn't even so much as a scratch. She jumped off the car and back into the air but instead of coming down, she was grabbed by a helicopter with a giant hand sticking out from the right side.

"What are you doing Baricade? We also need this organic creature to help us track Lord Megatron. That tends to work best if she's in functional condition."

"The creature was being difficult Blackout."

That was all Kagome couldn't understand anything else cause' they switched to speaking in weird tones. That's when she heard a new voice enter the scene.

"You know, two mechs picking on a lady isn't very polite or fair."

Kagome turned to where the voice came from and stiffened when she discovered that it was her car as she watched it transform into a 30 foot robot. What happened to the normal life I was supposed to have.

"Stay out of this autobot." Baracade snapped.

"Sorry but that's my charge you're picking on. I can't do that." The giant silver one said and charged at the evil Robocop from hell. Kagome sat there and stared at the two going at it until the other crazy machine that was holding her hostage at the moment shook her roughly.

"You're coming with us to find our lord Megatron."

"Who the hell is Megatron"?

"He's our leader."

"No shit you cybernetic fucktard. I figured that much out on my own. Do you have some glitch jamming your processer or are you just naturally this stupid." She told him

"Mind your tongue femme, you will come with us." It yelled at her tightening his grip.

"I'm sure you'd make a great host but I'm staying here." She said stabbing the hand with one of her Sais." Without any energy infused with it, it didn't do any damage but caused it enough pain to drop her to the ground. Just as Kagome was about to make a break for it when the large silver robot changed back into a car and stopped in front of her and opened its door beckoning her to get in. She just stared at it and crouched down to jump over the car when the thing spoke up.

"Hurry up and get in kid. I'm not ganna hurt you or I would've done so already."

He did have a point there. He had plenty of opportunities to do so while my guard was for the most part down and he did just help her a moment ago. Deciding to take her chances with the silver car was much better than her present company, she jumped in and the door shut and the seat belt fastened around her on its own and the high speed chase around Las Vegas began.

Finally; after what had seemed like forever, it looked like they ditched the crazy cop and were hiding out in an old abandoned tunnel.

"I think we finally ditched robo-killer. For now anyway but I'm sure that they'll be back for another attempt." She said feeling its dark aura getting farther away.

"Well Blackout and Barricade both said they needed something from you. That's a given. What were they looking for"?

"Well Barricade said that they needed my knowledge of this world's technology. I run my father's Japanese Cyber Bionics Corp, 2nd most advanced technology and weapons producers in Japan. Japan has the most advanced tech and scientific gadgets in the world, though we don't make weapons anymore. The other said something about me helping them find their leader Meagatron. Don't know who that is or where to find him. The only other time I was near anything remotely like you guys was-"Kagome cut herself off as realization dawned on her that NBE-1 may actually be this Megatron that those crazy living cybernetic creatures were looking for.

"What! Where child. If you know where Megatron is you must tell me." The Cyber car told her.

"For starters; my names Kagome, not girl, wench, bitch, whore, slut, stupid, flesh bag or anything else that you humans, demons and now over grown robots can think up to call me and I'm certainly NOT a child . Got it." She yelled at him hitting the dash board and accidently leaked out some of her miko ki.

"Hey, stop hitting me that hurts. It's important that you tell me where he is if you know that information. If Megatron gets his hands on the all spark, he'll use its power to turn all your machinery against you and destroy you all." He told her, nearly begging her to tell him something.

"Sorry. What's your name anyway"?

"The names Sideswipe."

"Well Sideswipe, I'll tell you what. Tell me what you are, where you came from and why you're here and I'll tell you my stories." She told him.

"Fine. My race and I are called cybertronians from the planet cybertron. I'm an autonomous robotic organism but you can call my faction autobots for short. We are here searching for the all spark that was hurled away from cybertron so Megatron and his decepticons could control its power."

"Decepticons"?

"Yes. Many vorns ago, a war broke out over the power of the all spark. Some wanted it for good, others for evil and so our civil war began and sides were chosen. The ones that wanted to use the power for evil joined the decepticons and those that chose to protect it joined the autobots. Now I fear the war will soon begin here on your planet."

"Fight for power is something I'm all too familiar with." She said softly.

"Now it's your turn to explain your story."

~~Go back to the top for the other 2 stories. If you don't know her adventure in time, watch Inuyasha.~~

"Came home with the hope of finally being able to live a normal life and found my loved ones dead. That is what brought me here to the states. Now I got giant Machines after me. Somebody up there really hates me."

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you and protect you pretty lady."

Kagome blushed at being called pretty lady and was about to tell him that she didn't need protection but thought better of it cause' she knew that she most likely would but she'd never say it out loud. She hated depending on others for protection and knew that most of that was because of Inuyasha's constant complaints every time she got captured and how Kikyo would never be caught.

"Our scout is looking for the holder of Archibald Witwicky's glasses. Samuel James Witwicky and I'm sure that their scout is searching also."Sideswipe told her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, is there a problem"?

"Yeah there's a problem. Sam's my cousin and if that crazed cop is ganna be after Sam, then we should hurry up and get to Tranquility right away."

The rest of the ride went by in silence as they pulled into the driveway of the familiar dark grey and stone house of her aunt and uncle's. Getting out of the car and grabbing her suitcase with her new clothes and the rest of the bags that wouldn't fit inside and walked to the door ignoring the path next to her and knocked on the door and heard voices approaching the door.

"That had better be her Judy. She's 3 hours late, her temporary guardian said she'd be here at 3 and it's now 6." Her Uncle Ron didn't sound happy. Sesshomaru failed to mention I had to be here by a certain time. Finally, the door swung opened and her aunt Judy and Uncle Ron were in front of it.

"It's about time. I was told you'd be here at 3 in the afternoon. Do you know what time it is"?

"Stop it Ron." Judy told him.

"I know what time it is. Sorry if I'm late, I had to stop at the mall and buy new clothes and school supplies since all my stuff was destroyed at the shrine, and I got lost in Las Vegas otherwise I could have been here 2 hours ago. Oh and Sesshomaru didn't tell me that I was supposed to be here at a certain time. Sorry if I kept you waiting" She told them trying to be polite.

"Yeah. Dinner is ganna be ready shortly. You'll be staying in the down stairs living room area. Sam, are you finished setting up the room yet"? Ron yelled out down a stair well.

"Yeah dad I am."

"Good, you can help your cousin take her things down there."

"Yeah dad."

"Really Sam, that's not necessary. I can take them down myself." Kagome told him trying to take her things back from him.

"No I got it. Sorry about your mother by the way."

"It's alright Sam. Thanks for your concern. This is a new chance to start out fresh at a new school. At my old school I didn't exactly have the best reputation because I was rarely there to attend. It's amazing that I scored so highly on my high school entrance exam."

"Entrance exams"? Sam questioned.

"In Japan, middle school students have to take a big exam to determine what classes you need to take when the new school year begins." Kagome explained.

"Oh. Well here is where you will be staying."Sam told her and put her things on her bed and went upstairs.

Kagome looked around at her surroundings. It was a large spacious room that had a bed along the back wall, a white carpet, the walls were painted red, there was a good sized closet next to her bed along the left side wall, a small night stand to her right and a flat screen TV and DVD player by the stair well. She also had her own bathroom with a shower.

'Must be their movie room or they were making it into an apartment. Oh well I have a lot to unpack, I might as well get started.' She thought to herself.

An hour and a half later, Kagome just finished unpacking when someone knocked on the door.

"Kagome, it's time for dinner. Come upstairs." Aunt Judy said from the other side of the door.

Skip to after dinner. Sorry I can't think of a Conversation.

"Alright Kagome, you'll be going to Tranquility county High school tomorrow with Sam. It starts at 8:00 Sharp."Uncle Ron told me handing me an envelope that I could only assume was my schedule.

"Thank you Uncle Ron." I said and headed down stairs to get some sleep. One thing I noticed was that being a vampire I didn't need that much sleep, maybe 2 hours a week. I sat on my bed and opened up my schedule.

1st Period: AP Art Studio Rm 228 8:00-9:25

2nd Period: AP Art Studio Rm 228 8:00-9:25

3rd Period: AP English Comp. 202 9:30-10:25

4th Period: AP Trigonometry Rm 248 10:30-11:25

LUNCH 11:25-11:55

5th Period: Astronomy Rm G16 12:00-12:55

6th Period: Geography Rm 220 1-2:30

7th Period: Geography Rm 220 1-2:30

"Why am I in AP math"? She may be smart in math once she studied but she wasn't that smart.

Deciding to get some rest and worry about it tomorrow she put her schedule on her dresser and went to sleep unknowing of what tomorrow would bring.

~~End of Chapter 1~~ I don't know, I found this chapter to be really boring but at least I got some action in. Next chapter will be interesting I hope. I know Kagome is a big mary sue so please don't point that out but for her to have relations to both factions to end the war I need her to be that way. Also I know Sideswipe doesn't come in until ROTF but I brought him in now and I am ganna bring Sunny in the ROTF in his stead. Anyway I have a few vote polls to put out for the story.

Which decepticon should Kagome be paired up with?

Starscream-

Thundercracker-

Skywarp-

Megatron-

Soundwave-

Blitzwing-1 hey my vote counts to. ;O)

Barricade-

Should Kagome and Megatron have some kind of connection because of the experiment when she was younger? YES or NO

Should Kagome get Captured later in the story? YES or NO

I also have plans to turn Kagome into a femme at some point.

Should she become a femme and lose her power? YES or NO

Should she become a femme and keep her power and human and vampire form? YES or NO

Finally, should she become a triple changer trine with Sam and Michaela? YES or NO

Kagome would be a triple changer anyway cause most of the decepticons are seekers and her intended autobot is a grounder so that would make sense. Please R.R

I forgot the Disclaimer at the top of the story so here it is.

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or inuyasha or Hellsing they belong to their respectful owners of Hasbro, Rumiko Takahashi and Kouta Hirano. :O( I'm just borrowing them for my entertainment. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please read.

Sorry for not updating in forever My computer caught a virus and it took me a month to get it back from a friend but as for these past 3 weeks, I have absolutely no excuse aside from sheer laziness. I'm only posting this to say that I may do some revising of this story. Chapter 2 is almost finished the sooner this questions answered the sooner I can post the next chapter.

Some people are getting confused with me keeping Kagome as a vampire. Should I keep her the way she is or go back and change it so she's just the shikon embodiment with demonic powers. Cause right now I'm having my doubts of the vampire plot working. Reader info will help me greatly.. :O)

I have also been working on a few stories also and would like to know which bone I should post first.

Beyblade/inu/YYH x-over

**Summery: Kagome has become one with the Shikon No Tama . Being both gifted and cursed, she is forced to live her way back in her era. Finally reaching her era, she joines an international team of Beybladers in an attempt to lead a normal life again and meets new friends. Will her team mates be able to melt the thick block of ice around her heart? What's this! Naraku's soul has been implanted into a beyblade and he wants Kagome dead? Why have the spirit detectives entered the beyblade Strip and how does Kagome know Kai, Brian and Tala and will they be able to help her when the truth comes out about her past?**

**Pairings: OCxTala KagomexKai MariahxRay Max/Marium hTysonxYukina DaichixMing-Ming HilaryxBrooklyn HieixFem!Kuama Others later**

Naruto x inu x-over

**Summary: Kagome is replaced with kikyo by her friends but is given a new life by 2 dark deities. Now in a new world, she saves Itachi from death and joins the Akatsuki as his new partner. What adventures await our ex miko? What will happen when the shinobi nations find out that not only is itachi still alive, he also has a dark vampire queen for a partner who's hell bent on revenge with interest? Absolute Choas **

**Pairs are Itaxkagxmadara**

**InuyashaxYYHxMortal Kombat**

**Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten into yet another fight and she leaves for China while her parents go on a business trip. There she meets Raydan and Liu Kang and is kidnapped and brainwashed by Shou Khan to fight in the tournament and aid him in controlling earth. Now Liu Kang and Kagome's friends set off to compete in mortal Kombat to save Kagome and find his brothers killer. With her cousin yusuke and co along for the ride.**

**Pairing: Starts off as a Shou Kahn/Kagome then ends in a Liu Kang/Kagome JC/Sonya Sesshy/Kitana Yus/Keiko**

**The adventures of the celestial Sea Goddess**

**Summery: Kagome learns that she is the daughter of Poseidon and the elemental celestial and was born a pureblood celestial and goddess with a destiny to travel to different worlds. Follow our time traveling heroin as she saves worlds from destruction and finds her destined soul mates along the way.**

**Up fist is Inuyasha and Transformers G1 Pair is SkywarpxKagomexThundercracker**

**InuyashaxTransformer moviexYYHxDBZ x-over. **

**Summary: Naraku is dead and the jewel has replaced Kagome's heart so nobody can use its power except her. Now she's back in her era trying to be normal when she's not battling demons or tyrants not of this world with her old companion Crosswise a black 09' SSC Ultimate Aero. But her normal life is shattered when she moves in with her cousin Sam. When the decepticons discover her secret, they make her one of their primary targets. Will the Decepticons succeed? What happens when an ancient relic malfunctions and brings back, Cell and Tagoro? To make matters even worse two ancient evils from Kagome's past comes to earth one to claim her power and the other 2 get her back.**

**KagomexMech Harem! SamxMichaela PrimexAcree **

****

**Vampire knightxInu x-over**

**Summery- Kagome is the vampire world's Princess. Headmaster Cross is a friend of the family and heard Kagome was depressed of lately. He offers her to come to his school and be part of the night class, and she accepts, but the night class students don't know she was coming, but when she makes her appearance she makes fast friends with some of them, like Yuki from the day class and also the headmaster's adopted daughter. Yuki and Kagome become good friends and Kagome is also one of the most wanted girls on campus. Yuki notices that Kaname takes a liking to her and she makes the decision to get the two together. If Yuki's playing matchmaker who knows how this is going to turn out.**

**Pairings: KagomexKaname KainxRuka ShikixRima YuukixSesshomaru ZeroxShizuka **


End file.
